


Three is a Charm

by jeondoe



Series: Ménage à Trois [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (hooray x2!), (yet), Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bang Chan Has a Big Dick, Bang Chan is a Confident Gay, Barebacking, Best Man Seo Changbin, Blowjobs, Bottom Seo Changbin, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom Bang Chan, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Humor, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Mild Degradation, MinChan's Stiff Cocks, No Angst, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Seo Changbin & Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul are Siblings, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin is a Panicked Gay, Seo Changbin-centric, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Humor, Song: Watermelon Sugar (Harry Styles), Sort of? - Freeform, Stiff Cocks, Submissive Seo Changbin, The boys in suits, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Vibrators, Weddings, asking for a friend, especially hyunjin, handjobs, how many times can you use the word 'cock' without it getting awkward, hyung line fucks each other (again), i have never written this before so please go easy on me, i love how that's a tag, it's pretty nasty, jilix are crackheads, not entirely sure what that means but, not minchanbin's wedding tho, objects changbin's had shoved up his arse:, oops nvm i googled it, seungjin are yet again the horny gays, so much sex, that's an... oddly specific tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeondoe/pseuds/jeondoe
Summary: Changbin's prone to bad decisions. Letting his boyfriends stuff a vibrator up his arse on the morning of his sister's wedding might take the cake.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Huening Kai/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: Ménage à Trois [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Three is a Charm

**Author's Note:**

>   
> *taps mic* your honor, I had to

Changbin is late. He has precisely eleven minutes to wash the sleep (amongst other things, including bodily fluids that are not entirely his) off his face, stuff himself into his brand-new suit and make himself look presentable.

He blames the two men conked out on the bed.

When his alarm blares through the silence of the hotel room, he rolls right out of bed and smacks his forehead against the bedside cabinet. Someone lets out a curse that’s muffled under the duvet. Minho, most probably- he’s always charming in the morning. Chan can sleep through a battlefield.

Changbin smacks his phone until the incessant noise stops, then makes a mad dash to the bathroom. Splashing ice-cold water on his eyes wakes him up properly, after which it’s a rush to brush his teeth and shave without accidentally peeling the skin off his face. He makes it out of the bathroom in record time, spritzing himself with generous amounts of deodorant and body spray in the hopes that it will cover up the unsavory smells of the aforementioned bodily fluids.

“You seem to be in a hurry.”

Minho’s sprawled on the bed, stark naked and inviting. His legs are spread wide, just enough space for Changbin’s body to fit in, and his morning wood demands attention with how obscenely thick it is. Changbin’s mouth goes dry at the sight.

Minho, the devil reincarnate he is, arches his back and stretches, his grin teasing and feline. “Don’t mind me; I’m just enjoying the view.” His eyes rake down Changbin’s bare body, lingering at the bruises on his thighs in the shape of Chan’s fingerprints.

Changbin shakes himself out of his stupor, repeating the mantra _Noona’s wedding- best man- Noona will castrate me if I’m not there in time_. “No thanks to you, I’m late.”

“Oh?” One of Minho’s eyebrows quirk up. “ _‘Oh, Daddy, harder! Right there!’_ Ring any bells?”

Changbin’s face colors, and Minho cackles, entirely too pleased with his reaction. “Shut the fuck up.”

Minho mimes sealing his lips and throwing away the key. It takes a total of two seconds for him to speak again. “You should really get going now. We’ll be there in a few.”

Changbin gazes longingly at the bed when Minho rolls over and slings an arm around Chan’s waist. Chan lets out a little snuffle, and then goes back to snoring. “Don’t have too much fun without me.”

He’s halfway out the door when Minho’s voice stops him in his tracks. “Binnie, wait.”

“What?” Changbin wheels around. His eyes drop from Minho’s devious grin to the object he’s extending towards him. “You have got to be kidding me.”

. . .

His sister pounces on him the minute he’s downstairs. “There you are!” Byulyi all but shrieks. She’s looking dapper in a cream-colored pantsuit, flowers threaded through her loose hair.

Changbin grimaces, gently prying himself out of her bruising grip. “I’m here, Noona. Calm down.”

“Calm down?” She plasters on a blinding grin that Changbin sees through immediately. “I _am_ calm! I am the epitome of calmness!”

Changbin glances over her shoulder at Seokjin, who mouths, _She’s not_.

Byulyi’s attention is suddenly garnered by a floral arrangement, and Changbin sinks into the seat next to Seokjin. It puts too much pressure on his arse, and he shifts uncomfortably. “Morning, Hyung.”

Seokjin beams in that classically handsome, K-drama actor way of his. “Good morning to you too, Binnie!” he chirps. “You clean up well.”

Changbin glances down at his suit on instinct. “Thanks, Hyung. You do too.”

“Of course I do.” Both of them watch as Byulyi fusses with the roses, muttering to herself like an evil fairy cursing some poor woodland creature. “You’re running late today. I thought Byul might blow a gasket.”

“Yeah, well…” _My boyfriends fucked me to sleep last night, as you do_.

As if on cue, Seokjin asks, “Where are those two adorable boytoys of yours?” Changbin grins sheepishly. “Never mind; I don’t wanna know. The hickeys all over your neck are answer enough.”

Changbin’s hand flies up to his neck, and Seokjin bursts into laughter.

“Made you check!” Seokjin’s laugh sounds like a windshield wiper. “You should’ve seen the look on your face! Don’t worry, you’re all good.” He frowns. “I’m actually quite jealous of you. Of anyone who has a sex life, really. The last person to see my arse was my doctor. And not in a porny, _Ridiculously Sexy Asian Twink Gets Railed in a Hospital_ way.”

Changbin is saved from further embarrassment when Seungmin troops downstairs, with Hyunjin dragging his feet sulkily at his heels. Changbin arches an eyebrow- Seungmin and Hyunjin fighting is unheard of.

Hyunjin flops down next to Changbin. “Minnie wouldn’t let me eat him out this morning,” he says, in lieu of a greeting.

Seokjin’s scowl darkens. “Tragic.”

Changbin pats his friend’s hand. “I’m sure he had his reasons.”

“ _Stupid_ reasons,” Hyunjin insists, loudly.

Seungmin, who’s standing a few feet away and adjusting the lenses on his camera, throws his head back and sighs. “I _told_ you I’ll let you fuck me on the balcony _after_ the wedding! I just need to get photos of the reception before the other guests arrive.”

Seokjin gets to his feet abruptly. “This fucking sucks,” he declares, and stalks off to help Byulyi rearrange the flowers.

Hyunjin watches him go with a sullen pout. “What’s his problem?”

Changbin shifts in his seat, wincing when the movement sends a jolt of arousal through his body. “Being involuntarily celibate.”

Hyunjin nods. “Aren’t we all.”

Changbin stares at him. “Hyunjin, your boyfriend is limping.”

“That’s from last night,” Hyunjin says morosely. “Do you know how long ago that is?”

Changbin rolls his eyes. “Yeah. Like, eight hours.”

Both of them watch as Seungmin chases a pigeon away from the wedding arch, before squatting down to take a photo. Hyunjin’s eyes zero in on his arse, and he lets out a shuddering breath. Changbin wants to hang himself from the wedding arch.

“Changbin!” Seokjin yells all of a sudden. “Sister crisis!” Beside him, Byulyi is breathing heavily and noisily into a paper bag.

Changbin gets to his feet and starts hobbling over, each step sending another jolt through his body. Hyunjin snickers. “Hyung, you’re walking like you have a stick up your arse.”

If only he knew how right he is.

. . .

Byulyi and Yongsun make a stunning couple. His sister’s soon-to-be wife is in a long, flowing dress that compliments the color of Byulyi’s suit, with a bouquet of delicate pastel roses clasped in her hands. Yongsun’s brother Namjoon is her best man; tall and handsome in his dark blue suit, and Seokjin hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off of him since the ceremony started. Their parents and an assortment of family members are sprinkled in the seats. Changbin’s mum is poised even when she’s crying; in one of her hands is a lacy kerchief she’s dabbing at her eyes with. Her other arm is wrapped around Changbin’s dad, who is full-on bawling. The couple’s mutual friend Wheein has taken on the role of the minister, and Wheein’s wife Hyejin is sobbing in the audience, almost as loud as Mr. Seo. Jeongin hands Hyejin another tissue from the box in his lap. Seungmin’s camera flashes away.

Changbin is only acutely aware of all of this, and that’s because of two reasons. Both of them are in the front row.

Another bead of sweat slides down his forehead, and Changbin does his best to ignore it. It’s a lot harder to ignore the vibrations in his arse. Changbin squeezes his thighs together.

 _I’m going to murder Lee fucking Minho when I get my hands on him_.

His gaze falls on the man in question, who smiles innocently. Chan, next to him, joins in. Changbin imagines wringing both of their necks.

Changbin has done many a questionable thing in his life. At the top of the list is letting one of his boyfriends stuff a vibrator up his arse on the morning of his sister’s wedding.

He holds his clasped hands in front of his crotch, hoping it will cover the bulge in his pants. The vibrations crank up yet another setting, and Changbin lets out a little gasp. Seokjin nudges him with the tip of his foot and raises an eyebrow. Changbin forces a smile, which quickly downturns when he turns back to the crowd.

Minho’s grin nearly splits his face in half. He splays his hands on his lap and turns them upward, palms empty. Chan wiggles his eyebrows. His hands are in his pockets. Changbin can’t believe his eyes.

_Et tu, Chan?_

The guests suddenly erupt in cheers. Changbin whips his head around to see Yongsun fling her arms around his sister and drag her in for a kiss. Changbin’s dad’s sobs can be heard even over the thunderous applause, and Mrs. Seo serenely rubs her husband’s back. Jisung and Hyunjin lead a chorus of wolf-whistles from the last row. Felix and Jeongin promptly whack them around their heads. Changbin’s face breaks out into a grin as he watches Byulyi dip Yongsun, never detaching their lips. He finds Minho and Chan in the crowd, and allows himself a moment to imagine a future with them.

And then the vibrations increase even more, and he nearly falls over.

Seokjin catches him before he does. “You alright, Bin?”

“Just peachy,” Changbin grits through his teeth.

Seokjin gives him a long, searching look. “If you say so.” His gaze drifts to Yongsun’s brother once again. “Hey, do you think he’s single?”

“Hyung, I don’t-”

“If he isn’t- well, that can be changed.” Seokjin wiggles his eyebrows and darts off, leaving Changbin standing alone, his mouth hanging open.

Two pairs of arms link around his. “Ready to go, babe?” Chan smiles with all the innocence of a child.

“I will murder you in your sleep.”

Minho moves so fast that Changbin would’ve thought he’d imagined it, if not for pressure on his straining erection that’s gone as quickly as it comes. “Careful, Binnie,” Minho whispers in a voice so low it sends shivers down Changbin’s spine. “Bad boys get punished.”

Changbin hates the sliver of anticipation he’s feeling.

. . .

His boyfriends are merciful enough to let him get through his speech without busting a nut. Changbin probably rushes it, but Byulyi doesn’t seem to notice. She wraps him in a bone-crushing hug and thanks him profusely- and then promptly shoves him away when Namjoon totters to his feet to give his own speech. Changbin lands rather heavily on his arse. This, of course, pushes the vibrator deeper inside him, and he moans.

“Oh, shut up, you drama queen; I didn’t push you _that_ hard,” Byulyi mutters. Changbin wants to bury himself alive.

Namjoon’s speech is fraught with metaphors and similes and extracts from Shakespeare and Emily Dickinson, and by the time he’s finished, Changbin’s so hard it’s noticeable. He pulls his chair further into the table, hoping no one looks under the tablecloth.

If anyone drops their cutlery, he will die of embarrassment.

He can barely focus on his meal. Chan and Minho are giving him bedroom eyes from across the table, which supplies him with memories of last night, which _really_ isn’t helping his sorry state.

“You look a little peaky, Binnie,” Chan comments. “Doesn’t he, Minho?”

Changbin will cut a bitch. The bitch is Bang Chan.

Yongsun pulls Byulyi onto the dance floor the minute they’ve smeared each other’s face with cake. Changbin watches with as much confusion as the rest of the guests when the newlyweds start breakdancing to the indie cover of 2NE1’s _You and I_ the band begins to play.

Jisung leads everybody else onto the floor when they play _Snapping_. He’s swallowed by the crowd immediately, and all that can be seen of him is his hands whenever he throws them up in the air. Felix abandons his Fortnite dancing and attempts to start a conga line. No one joins in, and he’s left dancing on his own with his arms outstretched in front of him like an energetic zombie.

Jeongin and Huening Kai are making the best of their newfound legality and the open bar Yongsun’s family has so generously provided for by throwing back dozens of shots. At one point, Jeongin grabs a bottle and pretends to deepthroat it. Changbin’s mum, with a flute of champagne held between her fingers, looks scandalized.

And then he sees Minho.

Minho’s dancing with Hyunjin. At first, it’s innocent; both of them shaking their hips and waving their hands in the air like inflatable balloon men with flailing arms, but then the beat drops. Hyunjin pulls Minho closer so they’re standing back-to-chest, and then Changbin remembers, _Oh, fuck, they’re both dancers._

“Enjoying the show?”

Changbin looks up and has his breath knocked out of him for the second time. He’ll never get over how good Chan looks in his suit; especially with the buttons popped open almost halfway down, leaving very little to the imagination.

Chan pulls out the seat Byulyi had vacated and sits down, pulling Changbin closer. “You’re not gonna dance, baby?”

He’s so close that Changbin can feel his breath on the back of his neck. It’s awfully distracting. “With a raging hard-on? I think I’ll pass.”

Chan’s lips curl upwards against the back of his neck. “Aw, does it hurt, baby boy?” With no prior warning, he grips Changbin’s crotch and squeezes. “Want me to do something about it?”

Changbin’s heart stutters. “Please.”

Chan hums. “Since you asked so nicely.” He presses down on Changbin’s bulge, and Changbin has to grip the edge of the table to steady himself. “And keep your eyes on Minho; he’s working so hard for it.”

Minho most certainly is; he’s got his back flush to Hyunjin’s front, one of his hands tangled in Hyunjin’s long hair while the other rests on Hyunjin’s arms around his hips. Hyunjin’s eyes are closed, head thrown back- but Minho’s looking right at them. When he meets Changbin’s eyes, he grins and swivels his hips against Hyunjin’s groin.

While Changbin is distracted, Chan takes the opportunity to slip his hand into Changbin’s pants and curl a hand around his aching cock. Changbin hisses at the contact. He’s been on edge all day; he’s too close now.

Chan drags his hand up, taking his sweet time about it. The vibrator’s been thrumming away at the lowest setting for quite a while now; Changbin had forgotten about until Chan turns it up all of a sudden.

“Oh, _shit_.” His head falls back onto Chan’s shoulder. “Please, Hyung.”

“Words, baby.” _Bastard_. “Tell me what you want.”

Changbin takes a deep breath. “Make me cum, Daddy.”

Chan’s breath hitches. He tightens his grip until it’s almost painful, and pumps Changbin’s dick. Changbin grunts. The pressure on both his dick and prostate are too much; he’s been so hard for so long, he’s going to-

“Cum,” Chan breathes, and Changbin doesn’t need to be told twice.

He spills into Chan’s fist, into his underwear; and he doesn’t need to look down to know that there’s a damp spot on his trousers as well. He should be mad, but the long-overdue orgasm has knocked all sense from his mind.

“Beautiful.” Chan presses a kiss to Changbin’s temple, and pulls his hand out of Changbin’s pants.

The sight of his cum coating Chan’s bony fingers snaps Changbin back to reality. “Tissues,” he protests, but Chan’s already licking it off, his dark eyes boring into Changbin’s.

Changbin’s dick shouldn’t get excited after all that, but it does. Either he’s a masochist, or his balls are.

Jisung’s entrance interrupts them. “Hyungs!” He beams in the way Felix insists makes the sun jealous. Changbin thinks Jisung looks more like Donkey from _Shrek_ , and has several qualms about Felix’s taste in men. “Sing with me!”

Changbin opens his mouth to turn him down, but Chan beats him to the chase with a nonchalant, “Sure.”

Jisung’s smile widens. The resemblance to Donkey is uncanny. “Great! We’re doing _Watermelon Sugar_ , because it’s Lixie’s favorite.” He glares at them, as if daring either of them to protest. “Be there in five!”

Changbin turns to his boyfriend, horrified, when Jisung bounds away. He gestures frantically towards his pants, at the obvious stain. “How the fuck am I going to do this?”

Chan ponders for a second before untucking Changbin’s shirt. “There you go.”

Changbin glances down at himself. “I look like a drunk uncle.”

“No, you don’t,” Chan says immediately. “And after that show Minho put on for us, it would be rude to not reciprocate the gesture.”

Changbin has all the incentive he needs.

Hyejin is on the stage, delivering a sultry rendition of some American song. She tosses the mic to Jisung. It hits him in the face. Changbin stifles a laugh and grabs the mic Chan gives him, trailing after them onto the stage.

Chan starts off by crooning, “ _Tastes like strawberries on a summer evening_.” He looks straight at Changbin as he’s singing, and there’s something almost animal in his hooded eyes.

Minho’s in the crowd gathered around the stage. Hyunjin’s still impersonating a balloon man next to him, but Minho’s attention is almost completely on them, especially when Changbin sings, “ _I want your belly, and that summer feeling_.” Minho bites his lip, eyes darting between Chan practically giving head to the mic and Changbin’s hands curled around his.

 _Put on a show for him_. Chan’s words echo in his mind. _Sorry, Mum and Dad_. Hopefully, his parents are too drunk to notice their only son bring shame to their family name.

Changbin steps closer to Chan. “ _Breathe me in, breathe me out_ ,” they sing together. “ _I don’t know if I could ever go without watermelon sugar high_.”

Chan snakes an arm around Changbin’s waist and pulls him closer. His eyes flicker to the audience, and Changbin knows who he’s searching for. “ _I just wanna taste it, watermelon sugar high_.”

Changbin slides his hand up the length of Chan’s arm. “ _Tastes like strawberries on a summer evening._ ” He tugs on Chan’s collar until their faces are inches apart. “ _And it sounds just like a song._ ”

Chan reaches behind to cup his arse. Several people in the crowd wolf-whistle; most notably among them Jeongin, who’s humping a bottle. “ _I want your belly, and that summer feeling_.” Chan’s eyes are dark, pupils dilated. Changbin can feel the outline of his cock through his trousers.

Jisung ends their performance with a quavering, “ _Watermelon sugar high_.” Chan wastes no time in diminishing the gap between them, covering Changbin’s lips with his own. Changbin’s mouth falls open, and he fists the collar of Chan’s shirt with one hand. Chan’s mic is digging into his arse.

They pull apart at long last. Jisung isn’t bothering to hide his disgust. “I want my boyfriend,” he announces into his mic. “Boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend!” Felix screams, catapulting himself onto the stage. Changbin’s too dazed to make sense of anything, so Chan tosses his cousin the mic and pulls Changbin off the stage, as Felix and Jisung launch into a truly memorable cover of _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ , complete with air guitars and headbanging.

Changbin feels Minho before he sees him, when the elder comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. “Had fun, you two? Enjoyed your little show?” Minho kisses Chan before pressing his lips to Changbin’s nape.

There’s a smirk in Chan’s voice when he says, “So did you.”

Minho hums. Changbin feels the vibrations against his back. “Can’t argue with that.”

And just when Changbin thinks they’ve forgotten about it, the vibrator comes back to life. He throws Chan an accusing look, who raises his palms up in surrender. “I’ve had my fun. It’s only fair that Minho gets to, too.”

“You’re evil. Both of you,” Changbin grouses, just as Seungmin bustles up to them.

“As much as I hate interrupting this party of three-” Seungmin does not look sorry in the slightest. “Changbin Hyung, Byulyi Noona wants you for some family photos. And she says to please tuck in your shirt because you look like a drunk uncle.”

. . .

Several (thousand) photographs and way too many old family friends with way too many intrusive remarks (“Changbinnie, you haven’t had a growth spurt since elementary school!”, “Pity your sister didn’t wear a dress, or marry a man, eh?”, “Who was that handsome young man who kissed you on the stage? Are you very good friends?”, “I have a daughter around your age, Changbinnie; I think you’d be interested.”) later, Changbin manages to wrench himself free. The entire ordeal would’ve been excruciating enough without the vibrator buzzing steadily in his arse. He walks out, ready to murder his boyfriends, unless he manages to get off soon.

“Hotel room. Now,” he spits through gritted teeth, and for once, neither of them bother teasing him. They follow him in silence up to the hotel.

Once the doors of the elevator slide shut, however, it’s a different story. Minho pins him against the wall and their lips crash together in a mess of tongues and teeth, his fingers digging into Changbin’s hipbones. Chan makes quick work of his buttons, and then his lips wrap around Changbin’s nipple. His mouth trails down until his breath is hitting Changbin’s crotch. “Wanna suck you off.”

“Please.” Minho’s teeth sink into Changbin’s neck, his tongue lapping over the bite right afterwards. Changbin’s mouth falls open in a gasp. “Please, Hyung.” He doesn’t know which one of them he’s begging for. Most probably both.

Chan tugs his zipper down and blessedly doesn’t dawdle. He swallows around Changbin’s cock immediately, bobbing his head up and down the length. He glances up at Changbin through his eyelashes, red lips wrapped around Changbin’s cock, and it’s the hottest thing ever.

Minho, that fucker, turns the vibrator up. He reaches back and prods in Changbin’s arsehole until his fingers seize the tiny object, and then he’s fucking it in and out of Changbin with the same rhythm that Chan’s moving his head. Changbin cries out and falls forward, holding onto Minho’s arms for dear life. He’s crying, he thinks. His mouth tastes salty.

The elevator grinds to a halt. Chan pulls off his cock with a lewd squelch and Minho helps yank his pants up (in case one of Changbin’s great-aunts or whoever wanders out of their hotel room). They practically carry him to their room.

Minho drops him onto the bed. He crawls up Changbin’s body and captures his lips in a too-sweet kiss. “Can’t wait to wreck you, baby.”

“Please,” is all that Changbin can say. “Please.”

“Such a polite boy.” Chan’s kneeling above his head, his dick in his hand. A drop of precum falls from the tip onto Changbin’s lips, and he runs his tongue over it, savoring the taste. Chan groans. “’M gonna fuck your mouth.”

“Please.” It’s the last thing Changbin says before his mouth is stuffed full of cock. He gurgles around it, and Chan groans again.

Chan’s cock is thick and long- the perfect size and shape to puncture Changbin’s lungs when he’s fucking him, but it’s hard to give him head. Changbin’s lips are stretched tight around Chan’s sheer girth, and his tip hits the back of Changbin’s throat with every thrust. He can barely breathe.

He loves it.

Minho drags his lips down Changbin’s chest until he reaches his thighs. He takes the tip of Changbin’s cock into his mouth, while pressing the vibrator deeper. Changbin’s legs jerk in pleasure and he wails around Chan’s dick.

Minho drags the vibrator out of him. The sudden emptiness is disorienting, and Changbin clenches his hole around nothing. “Look at you, Binnie,” he hears Minho say, awestruck, and then Minho’s pressing his tongue inside.

Chan’s thrusts have gone all sloppy, and Changbin knows he’s close. He sucks harder and swirls his tongue around the length. Saliva and precum streak thick trails down the sides of his mouth, and his jaw aches from Chan’s brutal throat-fucking. “Baby, I’m gonna cum.” Chan grunts, and then he’s spilling down Changbin’s throat, filling his mouth almost completely. “Swallow.”

Changbin doesn’t need to be told twice. He gulps down Chan’s release, obediently licking away the bits Chan scoops up with his fingers and holds in front of his face. Chan always cums a lot- enough for both him and Minho to share- but Changbin’s feeling a little greedy tonight.

“You’re gorgeous,” Chan breathes, and dips down to press their lips together. Changbin surges upwards to meet him halfway, but Chan presses him down on the bed and kisses him, hard and slow.

Minho’s added a finger alongside his tongue amidst all this, and then he adds more. In typical Minho fashion, he’s gone overboard with the lube, and there’s a wet squelch every time he drags his fingers out. “Hyung, look.”

Chan pulls away, despite Changbin’s whine of protest. Whatever he sees makes his eyes grow wide. “Holy shit.”

Changbin peers down. Minho’s sitting on his knees, his cock curved up towards his taut abdomen, and his entire hand inside Changbin’s arse. “He’s so loose, Hyung.” He spreads his fingers, and Changbin wails. Minho’s grin is all teeth. “He feels so good around my hand. So warm and wet. Like a pussy.”

“I bet he does.” Chan can’t seem to tear his eyes from the image in front of him.

Changbin feels- floaty, sort of. In the best way possible. Minho’s practically punching his prostate now, neglecting his cock completely. He can cum from just this, he reckons, just from one of his boyfriends fisting him while the other one watches.

Minho pulls out his hand and groans. “He’s gaping, Hyung. His hole’s all ruined. Could fit two dicks in there, I bet.”

Changbin’s dick twitches at this. It certainly isn’t something he hasn’t thought of; being stretched around both of their cocks, sandwiched between their larger bodies. But Chan’s got the biggest fucking dick in human history, and Minho’s not exactly fun-sized himself, so any attempts at that any other day would’ve split him in two.

“You’d like that, won’t you?” Chan lets out a breathy chuckle. “Is our Changbinnie a little slut?”

And _oh_ , Chan’s _mean_. He rarely gets that way; he’s always the one who praises Changbin for being a good boy, for doing as he’s told- but he can be downright cruel at times.

Unlike Minho’s sadistic streak. “He’s a filthy fucking _whore_ ,” he spits, and Changbin whines. “Look at him, all wide open for us to use as we please. Can’t stand to have his hole empty, does he?”

Changbin keens at Minho’s words. “ _Puh_ \- please use me, Hyungs! Fuck me, please!”

“I don’t take orders from a whore,” Minho snaps. “We’ll fuck you when we want to.”

Minho pulls Chan closer by his shoulders, and Chan moves to the other side of the bed to meet Minho’s eager lips. Minho takes the lead, cupping Chan’s jaw and deepening the kiss. Changbin wants to join in, but he knows his place, and the reward for his patience will be so much better.

Chan reaches behind Minho to squeeze his arse. The action makes Minho rut up against Chan, and Chan wraps his hands around both of their cocks, and they’re both fucking up into his fist. Changbin squirms in place, squeezing his thighs together when Minho bites down on Chan’s plush lower lip.

God, they’re so hot.

They pull apart after what feels like an eternity. Minho wrenches Changbin’s thighs apart and gets between them. Chan up-ends the bottle of lube over Minho’s dick, and Minho pushes in.

There’s little to no resistance. Still, it knocks the breath out of Changbin’s lungs, and he lets out a loud moan. “Fuck, you’re so loose, Binnie,” Minho says, almost dreamily. He maneuvers Changbin until he’s perched on Minho’s lap. His chest is nearly parallel with his thighs when Minho slings Changbin’s legs over his shoulders. He bounces Changbin on his cock for a while, fucking up into the wet heat. “It’s no use, Hyung; I can’t feel a thing. You have to get in here.”

“Gladly.” Chan helps adjust Changbin until he’s lying flat on Minho’s chest. Changbin can feel Minho’s heartbeat, and when Chan presses up behind him, he feels Chan’s as well. And then Chan slides home, and Changbin forgets how to breathe for a moment.

“Oh my God.” Minho’s eyes are closed and his mouth has fallen open. Beads of sweat slide down from the dark hair plastered to his forehead. Minho from afar looks like a marble statue; up close, he’s unreal. “Fuck, Binnie.”

“Baby.” Chan’s voice comes out in barely a whisper. “Christ, you feel so good.” He rocks his hips forward. The motion causes his cock to rub against Minho’s, and both of them groan.

Changbin’s never felt so full before. It’s a remarkable feeling; there are galaxies behind his eyelids when he closes his eyes. “Please, Hyungs.”

Minho’s fingernails carve crescent moons into Changbin’s skin as he digs his fingers into Changbin’s thighs, right before he thrusts up. If Changbin hadn’t been lying down already, that alone would’ve made him fall over. His nails scrape Minho’s shoulders when Chan pushes in.

They set a rhythm right from the start; Chan pulls out right when Minho thrusts in, and Minho drags his cock out when Chan’s inside. Changbin lets them use him like a fleshlight, spreading his legs as far apart as possible so both of them can fit inside.

“God, you’re perfect.” Chan places a sweet kiss on Changbin’s shoulder right before he bites down, adding a fresh mark to the multitude covering Changbin’s body in varying degrees of bruising. “Such a perfect little slut for us, aren’t you?”

“’M perfect,” Changbin babbles. “A good boy.”

Minho presses his feet flat on the mattress and thrusts up, hard. Changbin chokes. “He didn’t say you were a good _boy_ , Binnie. He called you a _slut_.”

Changbin doesn’t find it in him to protest, so he whines instead. Minho lets out a cruel laugh.

“The whore’s made to take cock.” Minho’s voice comes out breathless, and his thrusts a little more erratic. Chan keeps pounding into him, though, and he doesn’t seem to be getting tired anytime soon. “Fuck, yeah; just like that, Hyung.” Chan’s chest presses up against him again when he leans down to capture Minho’s lips in a kiss. The moment they separate, Minho pulls Changbin’s face closer and shoves his tongue into his mouth.

Minho’s mouth falls open a little while later, and soon, he’s just breathing into Changbin’s mouth. He thrusts upwards once, twice, before he lets out a little breathless moan as he cums.

Changbin gasps as he’s filled to what feels like the brim. He’s never felt so fucking good before, never felt so weightless. Chan fucks him through it all as he lies boneless atop Minho. The force of it causes his dick to rub up against Minho’s chest, and soon, the friction gets too much.

Chan balances himself with his palms on either side of them and changes the angle of his thrusts. Minho’s dick creates a constant pressure inside of him, and the mixture of cum and lube makes thick sounds every time they shift. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Changbin chants. “’M so close!”

Minho locks their lips together just as Chan’s dick slams against his prostate. Changbin’s spine arches, and he cries out.

“Right there, baby?” Chan pants, pulling his head back by his hair.

Changbin’s hands find purchase on Minho’s chest. “Yes, yes, yes! Hyung, I’m gonna-”

“Cum for me,” Chan says. And like the good boy, the perfect little slut he is, Changbin cums.

Minho reaches between them to jerk him off through it, and his cum splatters on Minho’s belly, on his knuckles- some of it on his chest, even. He gathers all of it and stuffs his fingers into his mouth. Changbin’s cock does a weak little jump.

Chan swears, and he stills. Changbin wishes he could see Chan’s face when he cums; he can just about imagine how the elder looks, red-cheeked and red-lipped mouth falling open, sweat beading his face and sculpted torso.

Chan cums so much Changbin can feel some leak out and drip down his thighs; a mixture of both Chan’s and Minho’s. He wishes he could taste it.

Either Chan’s telepathic, or Changbin’s begged for it enough times before for him to know what Changbin wants, because he gathers some on his fingers and lets Changbin suck on them. He hollows his cheek and runs his tongue on the pads of Chan’s fingers; a pseudo-blowjob. Beneath them, Minho moans.

“Stop it; I can’t get hard again,” Minho groans, and Chan lets out a low chuckle.

Changbin is far too tired to move and Minho’s a lazy bum, so as usual, clean-up duty befalls on Chan. Changbin suspects the elder likes it more than he lets on; he always has a fond smile on his face whenever he’s wiping them down.

Chan presses a kiss to Changbin’s navel when he’s done. “How are you feeling, baby?”

Changbin interlaces their fingers together. He can’t do much more with Minho’s dead weight of an arm wrapped around him. “Sore.”

Chan smiles, peppering kisses up Changbin’s chest, his lips lingering right above his heart. Minho lets out a petulant whine, and Changbin turns his head so he can slot their lips together.

Chan settles down on Changbin’s other side, slinging his arm around both of them. “What do you think of a cock ring next time, Binnie?”

Changbin can only give him a half-hearted slap.

**Author's Note:**

> @ Harry Styles: yo what the FUCK is a watermelon sugar
> 
> slide into my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gucciggu?lang=en) DMs, let’s be friends


End file.
